Something New
by Scira Mccall
Summary: Derek and Kira find themselves in New York City, both single and looking for company. Will they give into their feelings for each other or push those feelings away?
1. Chapter 1

Kira is on her junior year in college, meaning her third year living in New York by herself. Her parents still lived in Beacon Hills so she went back for summer vacation. She was happy to had been accepted into Columbia University but saying goodbye to the people she love was hard. She still kept in touch with them during the school year. She and Scott decided freshman year that the distance wasn't fair to each other and end it the relationship in good terms. It was hard at first but now they're just good friends who care a lot for one another.

Today is another day for Kira; she had a couple classes then went to work. Now she was on her way to her apartment which honestly was her favorite part of the day. Walking home with headphones the music all the way up, lost in her own thoughts not exactly paying attention forward. That's it until she walks into someone on their back. "OMG! I'm so sorry!" She apologizes to the man waiting for him to turn around. When the man finally turned around she looked up at his face. "Derek?!" She yells in a questioning tone, eyes wide in surprise.

"Kira, what are you...? Columbia right?" Derek remembered that the girl goes to Columbia, he had also gone his own way from the pack but still keeps in touch with them mostly with Scott.

"What are you doing here last thing I heard about you was that you left Beacon Hill to travel around." Kira too off her headphones in order to listen to him. Is been a couple of years since she has seen Derek due to the fact the when she went back he was never there.

"Well I used to lived with Laura here my apartment is a few blocks away. But how about we catch up in the dinner in the corner because I'm starving, that's of course if you don't have anywhere else to be right now." Derek hadn't eaten all day due to him renovating his apartment. He always wanted to make some changes but Laura never let him.

"Ahh... yeah sure." She answers hesitant because she was really tired but she doesn't want to be rude and is nice to see a familiar face around here. She has made friends and all but none who knew what she really is. They started walking towards the dinner making small conversation on the way. When they got there, they sat on a table for two in a corner. The waiter came to take their order right away.

"So how long have you been here" Kira asks Derek taking a sip of her soda.

"For about a week now, I forgot how noisy it was to lives in the city." Derek responds.

"Yeah you get used to it, but is weir that I hadn't seen you before. Are you here with Braeden?"

"yeah it is. No Braeden and I broke up about two years ago; she didn't want to be tide down in one place or to one person." Derek explains but voice normal like it didn't hurt.

"Ohh sorry to hear that" Kira mention but honestly she wasn't that sorry, for the first time in the whole she actually takes a look at Derek. He looks better than ever and that's saying something since he has always been this type of god of hotness.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be" Derek joke watching as Kira laughs. She is certainly not that innocent and shy 17 year old teenager who used to get embarrassed easily. No she is certainly not. "So how are things with Scott I guess the distance must be really hard?" He couldn't help himself he had to ask.

"Well we're not together anymore but we still friends." Kira answers as she stops laughing.

"Sorry to hear that." Derek lies.

"The distance didn't do us any good and it wasn't fair to either of us, so I guess it was for the best." Kira smile up at Derek. They talked and laughed, enjoying each other's company. When the finally decided to leave Derek insisted in walking Kira home due to the fact that it was late, that's what he told her when truthfully it is because he just wanted to. When they finally got to Kira's place, they exchange numbers then Derek took off.

Kira started taking off her clothes while recapturing the events of the night. She couldn't help the smile that appear on her face at the memory of Derek. "Oh no, nooo Kira you are not allowed to have any type of feelings for him. He probably just sees you as a stupid little girl, so don't even imagine anything with him except a friendship." She whispers to herself as she got in the shower.

After dropping Kira home Derek just went to his apartment, reliving the events of the night. He enjoyed Kira's company, it was refreshing and honestly she had brightened his night like none had in a really long time. He was having feelings for this girl and he likes that feeling but a when he remembers that Kira was Scott's girlfriend and that possibly the only reason they broke up was because of the distance, he couldn't help but feel guilty and a little sad. He couldn't do that to Scott and plus Kira probably only sees him as Beacon Hills sourwolf, she could never even see him as more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

Is been a couple of weeks since Kira ran into Derek. They have met up and hangout a couples of times but it has all been platonic. A few flirts here and there but nothing much. They both have some type of feelings towards each but don't know what to do about it. They haven't told each other how they feel so they have kept it a secret but not sure if from each other or themselves.

Tonight Derek and Kira were going out to a club with a couple of Kira's friends, but Derek is supposed to pick up Kira from her apartment.

Finally finishing getting ready Kira hears the doorbell and goes to answer it knowing is Derek. When Kira opened the door and revealed herself to Derek, leaving him with wide eyes. "Hey" She greets him.

Derek was having a tour of Kira's body making sure to check every part of her. He loves how that short tight red dress shows off her curves and just fits her in t he right places. Her hair lose in rebel curls that go perfectly with her makeup, and that red lipstick that just makes him want to kiss her even more. Realizing that he still hadn't said a word. "Umm, hey. You look..." He pauses for a moment needing a breath. "Amazing, you looked amazing."

Kira's cheek got as red as her dress. "Thanks. Come in let me grab my purse" Kira let Derek in and went to her room to get her purse and put a bit of perfume on. Coming back to the living room finding Derek sitting on the couch. "Alright the others said they would meet us there so let's go" Kira says in a too of a happy tone with a big smile on her face.

"Ok let's go" Derek answers already being pulled out of the apartment by Kira. They get into the car and drive off to the club. Getting there the club full with people, which reminds Derek of the rave that Danny had on his loft.

Kira was sure not that shy girl who only used to dance to slow songs, she has dance all night and drank like there's no tomorrow. Since she was kind of drunk Derek didn't let any of her so called 'guy friends' who offer take her home. Not that he didn't like just he didn't trust their raving hormones. So he took her home himself.

When they got to the building Kira could barely walk so Derek carries her bridal style. Getting into the apartment closing the door behind him. He put her on her bed then started heading towards the door. "No stay" Kira got up from the bed taking Derek's hand in hers walking back to her room.

"I should go you're drunk and don't know what you're doing." Derek says stopping halfway to Kira's room. Kira sees the hesitation in Derek and doesn't like it, walking towards him taking his face in her hands. She had been hesitant about having anything with Derek before because of Scott. But the fact that Lydia told her a few days ago that Scott has been going with some girl whose name she didn't bother to remember, for a few weeks. Then maybe she should move on too.

"I know exactly what I'm doing" Kira replies then press her lips to his. The kiss gets intense really quick their tongues involved in a fight for dominance. Derek pulls away after a few moments.

"I should before this goes any further." Derek let's go off Kira looking for his keys.

"Come on sleepover" Kira insisted.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Derek complains.

"And why is that?" Kira asks.

"Because I don't think I can sleep in a bed with you..." He quickly stops when he saw Kira's expression. "I mean I don't think I can just 'sleep' with you" Derek explains.

"Then stay" Kira whispers softly.

"No I should go" Derek lets go of Kira and starts heading towards the door.

"I don't get it!" Kira says looking at Derek with a look that makes him stop all movement. "You sleep with a ton of girls and is no big deal so why is it a big deal with me?" Derek could swear that's the first time in weeks he has seen Kira serious. He walked over to her putting an arm on each of her shoulders.

"It would be so easy to just take you her and make you mine like any other girl but I won't." He whispered looking her straight in the eyes.

"Why not?" Kira asks.

"Because the day that I make you mine is the day where you're sure that you love me." He took her face in his hands.

"I don't get what makes me different from the other girls?"

"I don't want to have sex with you" He pause. Kira's eyes sadden. "I want to make love with you, to cover every single inch of your body with kisses and show you how much I love you but for that I want you to love me." Kira had no response how can someone like Derek possibly be in love with her. Derek kissed her forehead then heading out the door without giving Kira a change to respond. He took off leaving a very confused and shocked Kira standing in her living room clearly not feeling the alcohol anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Kira's Pov:

_Oh god what have I done? I keep asking__myself over__and over again. I probably have broken my friendship with the only person that__truly__knows who I am around here. The only person that I actually feel comfortable around, like an idiot I had to go and ruin it.__But I can't help but to repeat his words in my head, he said he loves me. Was this really how he felt or he just said it to try and me feel better? That was the real question._

Finally getting out of my train of thought, I get out of the shower and quickly head to my closet. I put on some shorts and a T-shirt since I'm not planning on going out today then go to my kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I looked around on what to make and decided on some pancakes, bacon and eggs. After I was done making breakfast, I take my food with a glass of juice and head to the couch then turn on the TV. When I sit on the couch I felt something poking me only to see that it was Derek's keys. His house and car keys were here so I'm guessing he walked home or stayed somewhere else.

I walk over to my room and pick up my phone pressing the bottom to call Derek. I take a deep breath as I hear it ring but it went straight to voicemail. I hear the beep to leave a message. "Hey um... I just wanted let you know that you left your keys here and I thought you want them back." I hang up not knowing what else to say. As I head back to the living room I hear the doorbell thinking is probably one of the girls from last night I go to open it. But my mouth hangs open as Derek is the one standing there. "Derek um... comes in" I tell him making space for him to get in.

"I left my keys here" Derek says walking over to the living room.

"Yeah their right here" I tell him picking up the keys from the coffee table and handing them to him.

"Thank you" He says not being able to look me in the eyes.

"Look I'm sorry about last night I know I acted like a whore, but it wasn't because I drank too much." I explain to him with a little embarrassment on my face.

"Then why?" He asks me as he walks over to me and takes my face on his hands.

"Because is how I feel." I whisper softly but I'm sure he heard it."I know that you probably don't even see me that way or because I'm not your type or pretty enough-" I was suddenly felt Derek's lips smash to mine. He asks for entrance which I happily grant our tongues fight for dominance which he won. After a few minutes when our lungs were begging for air we pull apart. "What was that for?" I ask him a bit out of breath.

"You talk too much" He says giving me a small smile his hands till holding my face still.

"You know you confuse me, first you reject me and then kiss me. What is it that you want with me?" I ask him taking his hands off my face.

"I didn't leave last night because I didn't want to be with you but because I did want to make you mine. I wanted to rip off the dress you had on and kiss every single part of your body, that's why I left." A shiver ran down my spine while I hear him speak.

"You do know that makes no since" I tell him.

"I care too much to just make you a one night thing; I want to make you my everyday thing." He whispers then pecks my lips softly.

Pulling away from him "You could've said that before" I tell him.

"I didn't think that you care for me in that way." He says but I quickly put my arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss me.

"Well now you know" I tell him while pulling away.

"So do want to e my girlfriend?" He asks looking right into my eyes.

"Absolutely" I answer him with a huge smile on my face. His only response is taking me in his arms taking possession of my lips. With his hands on my waist and mine pulling at his hair everything feels right. I wrap my legs around his waist and he puts his hands on my butt pulling closer to him. Somehow I didn't noticed when he had moved us to the room except when I feel his laying us on the bed, quickly taking possession of my neck.


End file.
